Aelita and the video game
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to see how Aelita discovered video games!


(I don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer)

Chase and Jennifer were competing against each other on Call of Duty: World At War co-op, and she was winning...

"Chase you need to bring your a-game!" said Jennifer

"Jennifer you need to stop the cheating" said Chase

"Cheating? Oh, you just don't want to admit that you're a sore loser" said Jennifer

"Oh ha ha" said Chase

/That's when Aelita walked in/

"Hey guys" said Aelita

"Hey" said Chase

"What are you doing?" asked Aelita

"I'm playing a video game" answered Chase

"a video game?" asked Aelita

"It's kinda like a version of Lyoko, but you can control it" said Jennifer

"Can I try?" asked Aelita

"Sure knock yourself out" said Chase

"What? I don't want to do that!" said Aelita

"No I meant yes" said Chase

"Then why did you tell me to knock myself out?" asked Aelita

"It's a metaphor- never mind, here's the controller" said Chase

"Okay thanks" said Aelita

"Okay these buttons make you shoot, this stick makes you move, and these buttons do other stuff" said Chase

"So what is this version of Lyoko called?" asked Aelita

"Its not a version of Lyoko" said Chase

"But Jennifer said it was" said Aelita

"I meant that- never mind, think of it like TV that you could control" said Jennifer

"Oh I think I got it now, its like a virtual world, but you can control it" said Aelita

"Yes that's it" said Chase

"So what do I do?" asked Aelita

"Shoot anyone who's shooting at you" said Chase

"Those guys?" asked Aelita pointing at the Nazi's

"Yes" said Chase

/Aelita shot one of them and killed him, then killed another, that's when she started to get into the game/

"Hey this is fun!" said Aelita

"Yep" said Chase

"Hey Aelita's doing better than you Chase!" said Jennifer

"I- okay I think she's doing _good_ at least" said Chase

"So what sector is this?" asked Aelita

"Its called a level, and its 'Heart of the Reich'" said Chase

"A level?, okay got it, now what do I do?" asked Aelita

"You have to get inside that big white building" said Chase

"Okay, now who am I fighting?" asked Aelita

"Nazi's" said Jennifer

"Whats a Nazi?" asked Aelita

"Jeremie can tell you later, just focus on the objective" said Chase

"Okay" said Aelita

/So she got to the steps of the Reichstag, and got killed by a Panzershrek/

"Hey! what just happened?" asked Aelita

"You got killed by a rocket launcher" said Chase

"What? I feel fine" said Aelita

"No, you got killed in the game" said Jennifer

"Oh okay" said Aelita

/eventually she got passed that part, and got to the part where Chernov got burned/

"Whats happening to that guy?" asked Aelita

"He got killed" said Chase

"Can we help him?" asked Aelita

"No, but don't worry he'll be alright" lied Chase

"Okay good" said Aelita

/So she got Dimitri inside the Reichstag, and started the next mission/

"Who's that guy?" asked Aelita pointing at Reznov

"He's an NPC named Reznov" said Chase

"NPC?" asked Aelita

"Non Playable Character" said Chase

"So what do I do now?" asked Aelita

"Get to the roof and kill as many Nazis in your way as possible" said Jennifer

"Okay, violent but I'll do it" said Aelita

/They got passed the firat part and Aelita stopped at the part where the Russians broke down the door/

"Why did they kill them if they didn't have weapons?" asked Aelita

"Revenge" said Chase

"Why?" asked Aelita

"Its a long story" said Jennifer

"Okay, I'll ask Jeremie later" said Aelita

/She got to the second floor/

"What do I do now?" asked Aelita

"Kill those guys" said Chase

"Okay" said Aelita

/She tried to shoot, but after 5 bullets she ran out of ammo/

"Hey Chase, this gun is broke" said Aelita

"No it didn't, just press the Y button" said Chase

/She pressed, and got a fully loaded SKS/

"So you can have two weapons?" asked Aelita

"Yep" said Jennifer

"Why would anyone want two weapons? Isn't one enough?" asked Aelita

"Its so that if you run out of ammo" said Jennifer

"But I still don't understand why anyone would have two rifles" said Aelita

"Its just a precaution" said Chase

"I still think its weird to have two weapons" said Aelita

/She killed some guys on the ground, and then the guys on the other side of the room, and ran downstairs/

"So I just keep killing them right?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, but watch out for those flamethrowers" said Jennifer

"It seems you spend too much time on this" said Aelita

"Tell me about it" said Chase

"Very well, I think you spend too much time on this" said Aelita

"It was a meta- you know what, I think you're right" said Chase

"I know I am" said Aelita

/So she got passed the room with the eagle, and walked up the stairs/

"Why do they want to throw them off the roof?" asked Aelita

"I think he was joking" lied Jennifer

"It didn't sound like it" said Aelita

"They have a very bad since of humor" said Chase

/They watched in awe as she ran across the room, killing all of them, and not even getting shot!/

"How in the name of all that is holy did you do that?!" asked Chase

"I don't know, I just did. Did I do okay?" said Aelita

"Okay? you did better than the entire gaming community!" said Jennifer

"Is that good?" asked Aelita

"Its the best anyone can do, and this is in Veteran mode!" said Chase

"Whats Veteran mode?" asked Aelita

"Its the hardest difficultly in this game" said Jennifer

"Difficulty?" asked Aelita

"Most games have a thing where you can change how hard it is" said Chase

"Why would anyone want to make a game harder?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, I guess just because they feel better after they complete a game on the hardest difficulty" said Chase

"But it seems stupid to make a game harder" said Aelita

"I know" said Jennifer

/They watched as the flag bearer got killed/

"Do I have to pick that flag up?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, just hold down the X button" said Chase

/She picked the flag up, and walked out to the flagpole/

"What just happened?" asked Aelita

"You completed the game" said Jennifer

"But all I did was plant a flag, how is that completing anything?" asked Aelita

"That's what they did at the end of World War Two" said Chase

"How did planting a flag end a huge war?" asked Aelita

"Its a symbolic way of saying 'Ha Ha Ha ha, we won the war' or something like that" said Chase

"I don't think it happened that way" said Jennifer

"Jen, I could think of a lot worse ways to gloat at them" said Chase

"So now what?" asked Aelita

"We got a few more games" said Chase

/He went through his collection and found a game/

"What about this?" said Chase holding up a copy of Skyrim

"Is it fun?" asked Aelita

"I think you'll love it" said Jennifer

(REVIEW! or be forced to eat a french snail!)


End file.
